dc_fanon_movies_2fandomcom-20200214-history
DC Fanon Movies 2 Wiki
Disney.png|Disney Channel|link=Disney Channel|linktext=Welcome to FANON Disney Channel Wiki! Create your own shows, movies, actors and more! Above_the_clouds-_the_movie.jpeg|Above The Clouds: The Movie|link=Above The Clouds: The Movie|linktext=New DCOM premieres Friday, April 20th! Welcome to FANON Disney Channel Wiki! The Disney Channel & Disney Drama is a 24/7 network that provides programming for adults, children, teenagers and families. Disney Channel & Disney Drama delivers hit programmings such as Dance It Up, Deep In The Realm Of Conscience, Roy and Andy, Turn Into Cats, and The Suite Life on Camp! Here on FANON Disney Channel Wiki, you can pitch shows, pitch movies, make actors, pitch music singles, and more! This encyclopedia, founded by Austin and Ally Ultimate Fan on February 28, 2016, had the original purpose to be the successor of the original wiki, and this wiki soon joined by the founder of the first wiki, and so, this wiki became the main wiki, and as the original wiki's contents were being transferred to this wiki, the wiki started to grow, and the wiki currently offers more than the title has to say; besides movies, we have songs, albums, shows, and a bunch of other stuff! Ever since then, we have been growing slowly, but the wiki continues to be active. Record labels *''Hollywood FANON Records'' *''Walt Disney FANON Records'' *''MMA Records'' Special soundtracks *''Christmas Unwrapped (October 15, 2015)'' *''Friends For Change: Make A Change Playlist (August 23, 2016)'' *''Disney Channel Christmas Playlist (December 18, 2016)'' *''Happily Ever After (July 21, 2018)'' *''Disney Channel Halloween Playlist (October 26, 2018)'' *''Merry Christmas (December 23, 2018)'' Award shows *''FANON Disney Awards 2015'' *''World Choice Awards 2015'' *''FANON Disney Awards 2016'' (CANCELLED) *''Disney Music Awards 2016'' (CANCELLED) *''FANON Disney Awards 2017'' *''Disney Awards 2018 Tours *''George Delanivias: The World Tour (June 2015-July 2015)'' *''Cyrus Uy: Europe Tour (August 2015-October 2015)'' *''The Simpsons: Glassheart Tour (September 2016-November 2016)'' *''Cyrus Uy: Jingle Tour (December 2016-January 2017)'' *''Autumn Romance Tour (June 25, 2017-February 24, 2018)'' *''The Simpsons: Elevate Tour (July 2018-September 2018)'' *''Emotions Tour (January 2019) Special events 2015 *''Tune In 4 What? (March 20-23)'' *''Five Nights At Disney Channel (April 16-20)'' *''What The What?! (May 8-10)'' *''Whodunit? (June 12-14)'' *''Disney Channel Summer 2015 (June 26-August 19)'' *''Disney Channel Sounds Of Summer Weekend (July 10-12)'' *''Out Of This World (July 24-26)'' *''Flash Forward (September 4-6)'' *''Monstober 2015 (October 2-November 16)'' *''Freaky Freakend (October 16-18)'' *''Five Nights At Disney Channel 2 (November 12-16)'' *''Fa-la-la-la-days 2015 (November 27-December 31)'' 2016 *''JaNEWary (January 1-31)'' *''3 Year Of Dance It Up (January 15-17)'' *''29th Of February (February 26-29)'' *''Disney Channel Youtubers Month (March 3-31)'' *''Stop Bullying (May 20-22)'' *''What The What?!? (June 17-19)'' *''Disney Channel Summer 2016 (June 30-August 28)'' *''Five Nights At Disney Channel 3 (July 28-August 1)'' *''Celebrity Weekend (August 11-14)'' *''Friends For Change Weekend (August 25-28)'' *''Monstober 2016 (October 6-November 7)'' *''Five Nights At Disney Channel 4 (October 20-25)'' *''Fa-la-la-la-days 2016 (November 28-December 31)'' 2017 *''JaNEWary 2017 (January 1-January 31)'' *''Dance It Up Marathon (January)'' 2018 *''JaNEWary 2018 (January 1-January 31)'' *''What The What?!?! (February 9-February 11)'' *''Whodunit?! (Summer 2018)'' *''Flash Back (Late 2018)'' Special shows *''FANON Disney Friends For Change Games 2015'' *''The George Delanivias Talk Show'' *''Stalker Stakeout'' *''Disney Channel Games 2018'' *''Elevate! *''Magical Cooking'' Special crossovers *''Gunther & Tinka on Camp with Turn Into Cats (July 1, 2018)'' Christian's movies *''Anonymous (October 23, 2015)'' *''Scooby Doo! The Legend Of The Beast (March 24, 2017)'' *''Horror Story (June 30, 2017) *''Scooby Doo! The Haunted Mansion (July 21, 2017) *''Scooby Doo! Summer Vacation (July 13, 2018) *''Baywatch: Wet N' Wild (July 20, 2018) *''Horror Story 2 (September 21, 2018) *''The Maze (November 23, 2018) *''Love, Jake ( June 2019) *''Jumanji: Into The Jungle (July 2019) *''Maze 2: Scorch Trials (2019) *''Horror Story 3 (2019) Cyrus's movies *''Text Girl (March 21, 2014)'' *''Bullying (April 18, 2014)'' *''Dear Diary (May 16, 2014)'' *''Madison High (June 20, 2014)'' *''Gay Life (July 11, 2014)'' *''Shooting For The Stars (August 22, 2014)'' *''West High: Reunion Musical (September 26, 2014)'' *''Black TALL Man (October 31, 2014)'' *''The Games (November 21, 2014)'' *''Christmas Tale (December 25, 2014)'' *''I Don't Care: #Return (January 30, 2015)'' *''Madison High 2: Spring Break (February 27, 2015)'' *''Gay Life 2 (March 20, 2015)'' *''Roy and Andy: Easter Break (April 5, 2015)'' *''Five Nights At Freddy's: The Beginning Of A Haunted Night (April 17, 2015)'' *''Text Girl 2 (May 8, 2015)'' *''Alien Takeover (May 10, 2015)'' *''Robots Attack (June 12, 2015)'' *''Miami High: Summer Musical (June 14, 2015)'' *''Bullying 2 (July 24, 2015)'' *''My Summer (August 28, 2015)'' *''Spy Kids: The End Of The Universe (September 4, 2015)'' *''The Haunted Of The House (October 2, 2015)'' *''The Below (October 16, 2015)'' *''Black TALL Man 2 (October 30, 2015)'' *''Five Nights At Freddy's 2: 1987 (November 13, 2015)'' *''The Ouija Board (November 27, 2015)'' *''Madison High 3: Christmas Break (December 18, 2015)'' *''Dance It Up: The UK (January 15, 2016)'' *''North High vs Sing It Up (February 26, 2016)'' *''My Life: The Movie (March 25, 2016)'' *''Revenge (April 22, 2016)'' *''Bullying 3 (May 20, 2016)'' *''Madison High 4: Graduation Year (June 17, 2016)'' *''Five Nights At Freddy's 3: The Future (July 29, 2016)'' *''My Summer 2 (August 26, 2016)'' *''Snap Request (September 9, 2016)'' *''Five Nights At Freddy's 4: The Final Movie (October 21, 2016)'' *''Rock Star! (November 18, 2016)'' *''Christmas Tale 2 (December 16, 2016)'' *''Revenge 2 (March 17, 2017)'' *''Sister Location (June 23, 2017)'' *''Snap Request 2: A Horrific Christmas (December 22, 2017)'' *''Madison High 5: The New Class (February 9, 2018)'' *''Above The Clouds: The Movie (April 20, 2018)'' *''Fairytale: Save The Island (June 29, 2018)'' *''Washington Heights (July 2018)'' *''Dance Forever (August 2018)'' *''Revenge 3 (Autumn 2018)'' *''The Nun (October 2018)'' *''The Forbidden Love (Winter 2018)'' *''Turn Into Cats: The Movie (Spring 2019)'' *''Roy and Andy: The Twin Project (2019)'' *''Next Stop: Broadway (2019)'' *''Babysitters (Summer 2019)'' *''My Summer 3 (2019)'' *''100% Perfect Guy (2019)'' *''Gay Life 3 (2019)'' *''Newsies (Christmas 2019)'' *''Washington Heights 2 (2020)'' *''On The Run (2020)'' *''It Exists (2020)'' *''The Island (2020)'' *''Black TALL Man 3 (2020)'' *''Jurassic Park (2021)'' *''Virtual High (2021)'' *''The Other Side (TBA)'' *''KATIE (TBA)'' *''Friends or More? (TBA)'' *''Love: The Musical (TBA)'' *''The Awakening (TBA)'' *''18 Wishes (TBA)'' *''Pop Star! (TBA)'' *''Shooting For The Stars 2: The Final Showdown (TBA)'' *''Three Girls and New York City (TBA)'' *''Terrible Day (TBA)'' *''Fight Club (TBA)'' *''Single Life (TBA)'' *''How To Survive A Hangover (TBA)'' *''Arrested (TBA)'' George's movies *''Becoming A Star (June 30, 2014)'' *''Shake It Up: The End (June 30, 2014)'' *''Scooby Doo: A Dangerous Mystery (July 11, 2014)'' *''Stop Racism (July 19, 2014)'' *''Jessie: The Movie (August 1, 2014)'' *''A Great Danger (September 2, 2014)'' *''The Scandinavians (October 4, 2014)'' *''Vampires VS Werewolves (November 22, 2014)'' *''Austin & Ally & Liv & Maddie & Sam & Cat &iVictory & Shake It Up (December 22, 2014)'' *''Vampires VS Werewolves 2 (February 4, 2015)'' *''Angels VS Devils (February 11, 2015)'' *''Stop Racism 2 (February 12, 2015)'' *''Austin & Ally: The Marriage (April 2, 2015)'' *''Angels VS Devils 2 (April 7, 2015)'' *''Austin & Ally: The Marriage 2 (May 4, 2015)'' *''Austin & Ally: The Marriage 3 (June 12, 2015)'' *''Five Nights At Freddy's: The Murder (July 1, 2015)'' *''Five Nights At Freddy's: Comeback (August 2, 2015)'' *''Vampire Again (August 16, 2015)'' *''Wizards: Angels vs Vampires (September 18, 2015)'' *''Stop Racism 3 (June 2, 2016)'' *''Descendants: Maleficent's Revenge (July 9, 2019) Floyd's movies *''Between the Stars (May 2, 2014)'' *''Between the Stars 2 (June 1, 2014)'' *''Kingdom Days (July 11, 2014)'' *''Kingdom Days 2 (September 2014)'' *''WiNNER (August 1, 2014)'' *''Ask Me (TBA, 2014)'' *''Tonight's Fall: Outbreak (March 2015)'' Mary's movies *A Shy Girl *Austin & Ally In Greece *Austin & Ally: The Mystery Do you like the wiki? Yes No I don't know __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse